Foodstuff preparation and/or cooking systems sometimes use conveyer systems having conveyor belts for transporting the foodstuff. In particular some foodstuff ovens comprise conveyer belt systems that transport foodstuff. Still further, many other product handling systems make use of belt based conveyor systems.